El amor duele
by akirafullbuster
Summary: El amor duele y no lo digo literalmente. Yo Sasuke Uchiha lo sentí en carne propia, no solo lo digo de la manera sentimental también hablo del dolor físico... UA - Road to Ninja... mi primer RtN


_Titulo_;

**El amor duele**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

**_One-Shot; Road to ninja –UA-_**

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_–

_Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

_El amor duele y no lo digo literalmente. Yo Sasuke Uchiha lo sentí en carne propia, no solo lo digo de la manera sentimental también hablo del dolor físico._

_Les contare mi historia y mi evolución por así decirlo con el amor de mi vida._

…

…

Hace 19 años atrás en Tokio, las dos más grandes y ricas familias tenían una reunión, los lideres de dichas familias se encontraban hablando en una oficina y sus esposas en otra habitación pero en una más relajante.

La esposa de Hiashi Hyuga tenía en brazos a su primogénita de un años y unos cuantos meses de nacida, la bebe era hermosa, su cabello era negro azulado junto con unos hermosos y grandes ojos blanquecinos como la luna, piel de porcelana, parecía una muñequita y su nombre era Hinata Hyuga.

La esposa de Fugaku Uchiha tenía en brazos a su segundo hijo Sasuke Uchiha, era unos meses mayor que la pequeña Hyuga, su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos del mismo color, piel tan blanca al contraste de su cabello era un príncipe en miniatura.

Ambas mujeres dejaron gatear a los niños en la gran y esponjosa alfombra del cuarto, el primero en dar el primer paso fue Sasuke, gateo felizmente hacia la pequeña Hyuga ilusionado en conocerla, mas la pequeña al ver su cercanía frunció por primera vez en su corta vida su ceño, por alguna razón la niña era más tranquila y el era mucho más activo.

Como todas madres morían de felicidad al ver a sus pequeñas creaturas llevarse "tan bien".

El pequeño azabache corto toda distancia y estaba por tocar a la princesita Hyuga, más que ella de un solo manotazo alejo la mano y volteo su rostro jugando con su muñeca y el Uchiha se quedo papaloteando de lo maravillosa que se veía quedando enamorado al primer manotazo.

– Owww mira Mikoto-chan son tan lindos, se nota que es amor a primera vista – hablo la señora Hyuga.

– Lo sé Ai-chan, se nota que en un futuro serán muy unidos – hablo con esperanza la señora Uchiha.

…

…

Ahora con cinco años ambos niños han estado juntos desde ese momento en que sus madres se empeñaron en volverlos unidos.

Para Hinata tener al Uchiha durante cinco años pegado a su lado como garrapata no fue para nada lindo. Tener que soportar su alto ego, las que se hacían llamar sus _"amigas"_ solo la utilizaban para llegar a él, soportar todo tipo de bullying por estar al lado de ese chico que ella nunca quiso a su lado. Para Hinata estar con él era como si el destino se empeñara en joderla.

…

Pero para Sasuke estar esos cinco años al lado de Hinata fue el paraíso, aunque con golpes, insultos y mas, pero fue el paraíso para él, tener a su p_rincesa_ con él era lo mejor, el aprendió a soportar a sus amigas, a ser sociable por ella. Para él, él y Hinata estaban unidos por el destino.

…

…

Once… once magníficos años al lado de su princesa y esperaba pasar más, al entrar en secundaria se volvió más famoso, escucho de parte de Itachi que a Hinata le encantaban las rosas, por lo cual de felicidad regalaba a cualquier mujer, mas siempre guardaba la más hermosa para ella.

Pero no siempre salía como lo tenía planeado, ella siempre tomaba su rosa esperanzándolo para después ella la tirara al piso y la pisoteaba fuertemente diciéndole; _"Jodete Uchiha"_. Tal vez no le gustaban tanto las rosas como a las demás chicas o solo se avergonzaba de recibirla en público… si eso era, ella era tímida. ¿Quién podría resistirse al atractivo Uchiha?

Compro varias revistas juveniles viendo en ellas varios tips de coqueteo, tal vez alguno sirva con ella, pero para estar seguro los ponía en práctica con aquellas chicas que siempre estaban a su alrededor.

Todo sea por su _princesa_.

…

Hinata a sus 12 años no sabía si el destino enserio estaba jodiendola en verdad o algo por el estilo, ya tenía once años con el idiota del Uchiha a su lado, no sabía si él era un maldito masoquista o algo por el estilo, eso sí, era un maldito pervertido, se metía con cualquier zorra que se le metiera en el camino, y el profesaba _amor eterno _por ella… Pff si como no.

¿Qué el Uchiha no se cansaba de ser humillado por ella? ¿Cuántas palizas no le ha dado? ¿Cuántas veces no lo ha mandado a comer espárragos? Y ¿Cuántas veces no ha destrozado esas horribles rosas? ¡Muchas! Y al parecer no se cansa y cada vez regresa con más.

Cada vez que ve su jodida cara feliz, coqueteándole a alguien, regalándole rosas a cualquier zorra o intentara sus estúpidos tips de ligue con ella se enojaba de sobre manera y no sabía el porqué.

…

…

Ambos jóvenes ahora con 16 años.

Hinata aprendió a ignorar un poco al Uchiha, ya no le importaba lo que hiciera simplemente tenía que ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo ella estaba enamorada por primera vez a sus 16 años se enamoro y el afortunado era Naruto Namikaze.

Era un amor unilateral, pero ella era Hinata Hyuga y lo conseguiría, no le importara tener que recurrir al Uchiha por ello, ya que a pesar de todos eran amigos de la infancia… aunque fue decidido por sus madres. Y aprovechando eso le pediría informacion al azabache ya que su _dorado príncipe_ era el mejor amigo del Uchiha.

Cuando se lo conto al Uchiha vio como su rostro se sorprendió, después le dio una rota sonrisa y le empezó a contar cosas sobre el Namikaze, a pesar de tomar atención no podía dejar de mirar el ahora apagado rostro del azabache. Ya no tenía su estúpida pero coqueta sonrisa, ahora solo trataba de fingir una y a pesar de todo le dolió, lo conocía desde hace 15 años y nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando terminaron de hablar el antes de marcharse le dio un fugaz beso en los labios dejando pasmada a la Hyuga. Susurro un leve _"Lo siento" _y se fue dejando una apenada oji blanca con el corazón acelerado.

…

Sasuke aprendió a que los rechazos y golpes de la _princesa_ Hyuga no le dolieran demasiado, pero saber que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo no era cualquier cosa, eso sí que le dolió de sobre manera que no pudo evitar poner una cara sorprendida, pero al verla tan feliz trato de sonreír lo más creíble que pudo.

Si no podía tenerla, que tan siquiera que ella sea feliz y el la ayudaría dándole consejos e información sobre su rubio amigo.

Junto todo su valor, tiraría una de sus últimas cartas, por lo que opto besar esos hermosos y delicados labios por primera y última vez si es que no funcionaba para después huir.

…

…

Ese idiota, ese idiota se atrevió a robarle su primer beso y después salir huyendo… ¿Qué se creía? Ahora ya no la hostigaba, más bien la ignoraba, si la veía, el salía corriendo en dirección contraria, ya no estaba rodeado de sus _fan girls_ lo cual la tranquilizo más… espera… ¿tranquilizo? ¿Pero porque? Rayos, ahora no sabía ni que decir o pensar solo el estúpido rostro del azabache abarcaba su mente, ya no pensaba él en rubio de sus sueños, ahora era el azabache de sus pesadillas.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, claro que no, ese Uchiha se las pagaría…

…

Una semana huyendo de su _princesa_, eso sí que era… como decirlo… ¡un milagro! Sentía que se moría si no podía verla tan siquiera una vez en el día, y cuando ella se daba cuenta de su presencia lo cual se le hizo raro ya que ella siempre lo ignoraba, el salía corriendo hacia cualquier lado, pero con la satisfacción de a verla visto un momento.

Rechazaba cualquier insinuación de cualquier chica ya que solo quería a una y estaba dando el todo por ella.

…

…

Otra semana se había sumado a la condena del Uchiha, y lo peor es que esa semana no vio a su _princesa_ por lo cual sentía que se estaba muriendo. Quería verla, abrazarla y si era posible besarla y no dejarla.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su casa se desvió por el camino llegando hacia un parque donde tenía vagos y doloroso recuerdos donde estaba la oji luna y el sentado en los columpios.

Estaba por retirarse para volver a casa y lamentarse lo ocurrido, sintió una fuerte patada por la espalda tirándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el duro suelo, más que esa patada ya la conocía desde siempre, era la patada voladora de su _princesa._

– ¡Idiota, Inútil, Estúpido, Te quiero, Arrogante, Egoísta, Masoquista! – grito con todas sus fuerzas los insultos que se le venían a la mente por la vergüenza que tenia.

El aun en el piso escucho los tan acostumbrados insultos de parte de ella, pero escucho algo nuevo, se encontraba entre lo estúpido y lo arrogante… ella le dijo "Te quiero".

Sus negros ojos ónix se abrieron como platos y se levanto de inmediato para verla… estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba haberla visto desde la primera vez en sus 16 años de su vida.

Parada firmemente con sus dos puños cerrados, completamente roja y con el cabello algo alborotado tal vez de la patada. Se viera como se viera, ella es perfecta.

– Repítelo – pido el Uchiha pensando que se pudo haber equivocado.

– ¡Idiota, Inútil, Estúpido, Te quiero, Arrogante, Egoísta, Masoquista! – lo volvió repetir ahora mas roja.

– _Hime_… – la llamo como muchas veces la nombraba en su mente, _su princesa. _Suya de él.

Pero se preguntaba _"¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?" _

¿Como ella se fijo en le?, ¿como ella pudo haberse enamorado de él?, ¿como ella era tan hermosa y perfecta?

Porque… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Porque él? ¿No era Namikaze del cual estaba enamorada?

– ¿Porque yo? – le pregunto, quería quitarse ese peso de encima, quería saber, el porqué.

– Porque eres un idiota, inútil, estúpido, arrogante, egoísta, masoquista y te quiero por eso… porque eres tú, porque eres el que siempre me quiso – le explico, su cara ardía, estaba roja de la vergüenza pero necesitaba decírselo, estar dos semanas sin él a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– Pero soy tú idiota, inútil, estúpido, arrogante, egoísta, masoquista – sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo.

– Pero escucha bien Uchiha – le advirtió, se acerco a él hasta tomarlo de la camisa y acercarlo bruscamente a ella quedando a pocos centímetros – Pobre de ti que andes de tanga suelta, de mi parte corre que te romperé esa cara de niño bonito que tienes… ¿escuchaste? –

– Fuerte y claro, mi _princesa _– saludo como soldado y ella le dio una sonrisa de victoria derritiendo su corazón todavía más.

– Idiota –

Hinata corto toda distancia y fue ella la que empezó el beso entre ambos llevando el mando, mientras Sasuke solo se dejaba llevar, pero cuando ella le soltó la camiseta, el paso su brazo derecho por su cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y con la otra mano tocando su nuca para sentirla más cercas de él.

Después de un par de besos ahora más apasionados ambos se miraron fijamente a esos ojos tan contrarios a los suyos, negro y blanco, blanco y negro.

– Te amo _princesa _– susurro para sí mismo Sasuke.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Hinata.

– Nada –

La chica lo miro con un reproche, pero sabía que él no se lo diría, por lo que opto a mandarlo a segundo plano, ya en un futuro el tal vez se lo diga abiertamente, tantas veces que hasta se cansara de escucharlo.

…

…

Fin.

…

…

No se si me salio bien esto del Road to Ninja ._.  
¿Que les pareció?  
si no es lo mio, lo dejare xD

Nos leemos luego u3u


End file.
